TU NO ELIGES DE QUIEN ENAMORARTE SI NO TU CORAZON
by Kisses 05-K
Summary: Tu no decides de quien enamorarte si no tu corazon, pero aveces el corazon puede confundirse y no saber a quien amas si no sabes realmente a quien quieres y a quien amas, la vida te lo demostrara de la manera mas fea que una pareja y persona pueda resistir! Es un pesimo resumen pero los invito a leer! Kisses 05-K


Aclaro que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen!

Bien es mi primera historia que escribo espero les guste o no dejen comentarios si la debo seguir o no ustedes deciden!.

No soy buena escribiendo, espero les agrade, y perdonen las faltas de ortografía y dejen sus comentarios si la sigo o no, si soy un asco díganme lo que sea por favor, espero sus comentarios y que les agrade sin más por el momento, los dejo con la historia.

"TU NO ELIGES DE QUIEN ENAMORARTE SI NO TU CORAZON"

Estaban en su segundo año de preparatoria, en la escuela de William Mackinley High School localizada en Lima, Ohio donde estudiaban casi todos los del pueblo.

QUINN Fabray

Una chica de 16 años, rubia de color de ojos avellana y estatura promedio perteneciente al Glee Club, ex cherio, que le gusta la fotografía, leer, sus padres son: Judy & Rusell Fabrey son dos personas católicas y actualmente divorciados *por un problema que paso con su hija próximamente lo sabrán ;)* enterados de la condición sexual de su hija que es bisexual actualmente novia de Rachel Berry y ex novia de Noah Puckerman, sus mejores amigas Santana Lopez y Britany S. Pearce las considera como sus hermanas y se dicen llamar "The Unly Trinity".

RACHEL BERRY  
>Una chica de 17 años, cabello castaño de ojos color café y expresivos, estatura promedio perteneciente y líder del Glee Club, le gusta los musicales de Broadway asi como su ídolo es Bárbara Straisend, tiene dos padres gays cuales son: Hiriam y Leroy Berry son personas que apoyan a los homosexuales así como buenas personas, enterados de la condición sexual de su hija que es bisexual y la apoyaron en su condición actualmente novia de Quinn Fabray y exnovia de Finn Hudson, sus mejores amigos son Kurt Humel y Mercedes Jones los cuales la apoyaron cuando se declaró bisexual.<p>

EVANS SAM

Un Chico de 17 años, cabello rubio, ojos claros, estatura normal para un chico es integrado a la escuela en su 2 año de preparatoria, integrante del Glee Club y jugador del equipo de futbol sus mejores amigos Noah Puckerman y Finn Hudson y de buen corazón y mejor conocido como "boca de trucha" su condición sexual es heterosexual.

El Glee Club un extracurricular donde podían expresarse y los apoyan en diferentes ocasiones y casos, todos sus integrantes ya que se consideraban una familia.

Y así Empieza la historia:

Quinn estaba bajo las gradas observando todo con detenimiento, como su vida pasó de ser una de las más populares a ahora a solo pertenecer al Glee Club, solo había algo que nadie sabía de ella y era algo que la atormentaba a diario.

Pasaron así 20 minutos pensando y admirando el paisaje hasta que la interrumpieron

Pov Rachel

Q: Hola Enano (viendo quien llego y su sonrisa crece)

R: Hola ex Cherrio (sonriendo como tonta y feliz)

Q: como te ha ido en tu examen princesa (se voltea para verla a la cara y sonreírle)

R: bien creo que me fue bien (pensando si le fue bien en el examen

Q: bueno esperemos que salgas bien (dándole ánimos)

R: ven vamos a clases ya van a tocar el timbre (se levanta y le estira la mano para que la coja)

Q: (En cuánto vio que le estirara la mano Rachel la toma y se levanta, le da un roce con sus labios a modo de te veré después)

R: (en cuanto sentí los labios de Quinn solo lo intensifiqué porque me parecían tan deliciosos y suaves que no puedo explicar el sentirlos con los míos y como se acoplaban, así seguimos hasta que tocaron la campana para entrar a clases.

Entramos tomadas de la mano a algunos ya se les había hecho costumbre ya que llevábamos 8 meses de relación todavía recuerdo cuando me pidió ser su novia, ese día como si fuera ayer….

FLASBACK  
>Estábamos en la escuela precisamente en su casillero de Quinn la veía nerviosa, estábamos teniendo citas conociéndonos mejor, saliendo a lugares como el cine, el parque. Restaurants etc. Hasta teníamos apodos cariñosos era tan tierna y especial para mí que estaba pensando en cómo pedirle que fuera mi novia no sabía quién debía dar ese paso pero me estaba animando, pensado como pedírselo hasta que me habla y dejo de pensar para prestarle atención.<p>

Q: Hey Rachel estaba pensando que si ¿querías salir conmigo hoy?

R: (se veía tan tierna así sonrojada y nerviosa que tenía ganas de abrazarla besarla y de todo pero o deberás no había respondido a su pregunta) Si, claro que quiero.

Q: paso por ti a las 6:00 pm y ponte algo cómodo (sonriente y feliz) Bueno vámonos ya están tocando la campana y no queremos llegar tarde.

Se fueron tomadas de las manos, así pasaron las horas durante clase y clase, almuerzo hasta que llegó la hora de salida cada quien se fue por su lado, una para ver que se iba a poner en la cita y por otro lado la que preparaba la cita y así fueron pasaron horas hasta que;

6:00 pm La cita

Estaba llegando a la casa de Rachel, iba en mi auto porque ni modo que fuéramos caminando eso no es para una cita y especial como va a ser la mía.

/ Besos 05-K /


End file.
